Eye of the Beholder
"Eye of the Beholder" is the fourth episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first aired on November 11, 2001 on CTV Television and on April 8, 2002 on The N. The episode was written by Aaron Martin, Yan Moore, and Tassie Cameron, and directed by Eleanore Lindo. Main Plot Insecure Terri does not want to attend Degrassi's first nighttime dance because she's self-conscious about her weight and is sure that "no guy would ever be interested in her". Spinner has a crush on her, but Terri is utterly oblivious when he displays interest in her. It also turns out that a jealous Paige wants Spinner for herself and will do anything by playing on Terri's insecurities. She gets Terri drunk thus making her embarrass herself at the dance. In the end, Paige splits the couple up before they have even begun. Subplots Meanwhile, J.T. and Toby skip the dance to stay home and look at porn sites, but in the midst of their fun, Toby's parents come home and catch them. Furthermore, Emma goes to the dance by herself since Manny's strict parents forbid her to go to a night dance. She feels lonely at first, but she ends up meeting Sean Cameron and they share a romantic dance together. Extended Overview Terri's positive that no guy will ever be interested in her and she wants to skip the school dance. Terri's father encourages her to go, but she claims no guy wants to dance with a fat cow like her. Later at school, when Ashley and Spinner ask if she's going to the dance, she tells them that her father is overprotective and won't let her go. They don't seem convinced, until Spinner expresses interest in her. Ashley begs Terri to let her give her a makeover for the dance. Terri finally agrees, and actually seems excited at the prospect. However, a jealous Paige wants to help too, though her motives are less than altruistic. Paige secretly wants Spinner for herself and plays on Terri's insecurities, ultimately getting Terri drunk and into some sexy but unflattering clothing. Unfortunately, Ashley went ahead to the dance to do her presidential ticket collecting duties and isn't there to stop Paige from ruining Terri's night. Meanwhile,Emma is forced to go to the dance alone, since Manny won't go due to her overprotective parents strict rules. However, at the dance, although lonely at first, she soon meets Sean, who is in a pissy mood, due to having to repeat grade 7 again. Although he was grumpy at first, after spending some time with Emma, the two soon form a small bond and become friends. Elsewhere, Toby and J.T. pass on going to the dance in favor of sneaking a peek at some porn on the Internet. They stay home while Toby's parents go out for the night and search some URL links to porn websites that J.T. got from his friend. Unfortunately, Toby's parents come home earlier then expected and catch them. Back at the dance, Paige arrives with Terri, who is visibly drunk. Ashley protects Terri from being seen by Principal Raditch, but she is unable to shield her from Spinner's questioning gaze. She does at least fix Terri's clothes so they aren't so revealing. Terri and Spinner share a dance, but Terri's drunken state ruins the entire event and she ends up vomiting in the bathroom. Paige seizes the opportunity to slip into Spinner's arms, effectively stealing him right out from under Terri's nose. At school the next day, we learn that Emma ended up having a good time with Sean. She even tells Manny that although he may seem scary and violent at first, he's actually really nice. They also run into Toby and J.T. and learn that they stayed home to look at porn. The two boys also tell them that Toby's mom and dad came home early and made them look at porn sites with men, to teach them a lesson on objectifying women. Emma and Manny are amused and disgusted by their story and call them losers. Meanwhile, Terri and Spinner exchange an awkward greeting, while Paige stands nearby. She then walks up and makes her claim on Spinner, knowing that Terri had embarrassed herself at the dance. Ashley offers a comforting presence but it was clear that Terri was crushed. Finally getting her way, Paige happily walks away with Spinner, leaving Terri heartbroken. Cast Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Principal Raditch Supporting Cast *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan *Kristen Holden-Reid as Tracker Cameron *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Guest Starring *Geoff Bowes as Todd MacGregor Character Revelations *This episode marks the first appearance of Sean Cameron and his older brother Tracker Cameron. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Eye Of The Beholder" by Metallica and the 1999 thriller film''.'' *This is the first episode to feature all of the main characters, which is quite rare for Degrassi, because it has such a large ensemble cast. *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode is Terri (first time). *There is no music credited in this episode. However, there are several different songs playing at the school dance scenes. *If you look very carefully, Emma's hair keeps changing to various positions on different angles of the camera throughout the episode. *This is the first episode that deals with substance abuse and pornography. *On The N network, this episode was rated TV-PG D for suggestive dialogue and subject matter. |-| Quotes= Quotes *Terri: "Nobody's gonna wanna dance with a fat cow like me." *Mr. Simpson: "Why don't you tell the class a little more about yourself?" Sean: (s''hakes his head'') "No." *Terri: (drunk,'' to Spinner'') "You're so cute! I can't believe I just said that." *Toby: "Boobage, here we come!" (looking up porn with J.T.) *Toby: (looking at porn site) "Whoa. Are those real?" J.T: "They're real something!" *J.T: "We wouldn't have been caught if it wasn't for Toby's "smart" yet perverted curiosity." Emma: "You guys stayed home to look at porn?" Toby: "Yeah, but it's a right of passage." J.T: "His Dad and Kate came home early, and made us look at sites with them. Ones with men." Toby: "To teach us a lesson about objectifying women." Emma: "They made you look at porn?" Manny: "With them?" Emma: "Male and female?" Toby: "Not so loud." Manny and Emma: "LOSERS!" (laugh) |-| Gallery= Gallery 104 Eye of the Beholder 001.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 002.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 003.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 004.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 005.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 006.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 008.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 009.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 010.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 011.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 013.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 015.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 017.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 018.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 020.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 021.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 023.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 024.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 025.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 026.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 027.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 028.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 029.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 030.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 032.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 034.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 036.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 037.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 039.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 040.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 041.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 042.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 043.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 044.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 045.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 046.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 047.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 048.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 049.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 050.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 051.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 052.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 053.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 054.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 055.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 057.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 058.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 059.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 060.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 061.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 062.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 064.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 066.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 067.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 069.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 070.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 071.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 072.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 074.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 076.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 077.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 078.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 079.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 080.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 083.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 085.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 087.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 088.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 089.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 090.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 091.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 092.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 093.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 094.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 095.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 096.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 097.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 098.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 100.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 102.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 103.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 104.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 106.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 108.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 110.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 111.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 112.jpg |-| Links= Links *Watch Eye of the Beholder on Putlocker *Watch Eye of the Beholder on Gorillavid Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation